Winterfrost Kisses
by Shorty
Summary: Kora minna! Shorty-chan is back =) with a taiora ^.^


Winterfrost Memories  
  
Disclaimer: uh I don't own digimon and never said I did  
  
  
The chilly winter air blew falling snowflakes as they preformed a dance in the ice blue sky. The wind whistled and blew through the bare trees standing by the sidewalk. The streets were covered with snow and you could hear the snow crunch under the feet of passing people. Running along the sidewalks were perky little children laughing and throwing snowballs at each other like how little children do, Taichi was walking past them and smiled. Taichi thought back to when he was about their age and what he did…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Tai you're so mean!" Sora huffed as she arose to he feet.  
  
"Aww, come on Sora! It's just a little snow, snow can't-" Tai began but was hit in the face with a snowball.  
  
Sora quietly giggled as she quickly ran off, away from a surprised but quite amused young Taichi.   
  
"Oh! I'll get you Takenouchi!!!" Tai threatened playfully as he chased a chibi Sora around the park.   
  
"Not if I get you first Yagami!" Sora said as she threw another snowball at Tai with incredibly accurate aim.  
  
Tai spat out the snow from his mouth, lifted his arms up and fell in bitter defeat. Sora giggled at the sight and decided to make the best out of it.  
  
"Aww, come on Tai! It's just a little snow, snow can't hurt you!" she teased.  
  
"Don't rub it in Takenouchi," Tai warned as he sat up, "I'll get you when I'm older and then you'll be sorry!"  
  
Sora giggled some more. "That day hasn't come yet Taichi," she teased once again and stuck her tongue at him.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Tai? Tai? Taichi!!! TAICHI!?!?!?!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Wah? Oh! Sorry I kind of dozed off there," Taichi explained, slightly shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Just old times, you know when we were kids, in winter," Taichi said observing a group of children making a snowman in the park.  
  
A grin went across Sora's face; she had some fond winter memories as well…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What cha' doing?" a chibi Taichi asked her, popping his head behind her soon-to-be snowman.  
  
"I'm making a snowman baka!" Sora teased and gathered more snow.  
  
Taichi frowned at her but then bent down to gather snow as well. Sora looked at him, shrugged and was back to making her snowman **snowperson, snowman is politically incorrect**.   
  
Sora placed the head on the middle half of the snowman's body; it fell off (-_-*). She frowned and sighed deeply as she shrunk down to her knees to start another head. She turned to Taichi who was standing holding his chin in his hand. She supposed he was pondering something and he then ran off, Sora shrugged.  
  
Taichi returned with two short tree branches, he smiled contently feeling quite proud of himself. Sora smiled in delight as she looked at the branches.  
  
"Arigatoo!" chibi Sora said smiling as she rolled the new head in the snow.  
  
"No problem!" chibi Taichi said and he went over to Sora to help her.  
  
Together they lifted the head and placed it gently on the snowman's body, it barely reached the top but they pushed it to center. Sora smiled in satisfaction as Taichi put on the branches for arms and placed coals and a carrot for its face. Taichi was grinning proudly as he looked at the finishing touches he had brought to the snowman **snowperson**.   
  
Sora quickly ran up to Taichi and put her little yellow scarf in his small hands, he gazed at her confused, with his little head tilted. Sora smacked her forehead with her hand and indicated that it was for the snowman **snowperson**. Sora remembered that little Taichi's face turned flush of embarrassment, she laughed then but now she would turn flush as well. When young Tai tried to put Sora's yellow scarf on the snowman he was too short and he had a little pout of disappointment on his face.  
  
"I know! Why don't you lift me up and I can put the scarf on the snowman!" Sora told Tai.  
  
"You're so smart!" Taichi complemented and Sora turned flush.  
  
As Taichi lifted Sora his legs began to wobble a bit, he then lost balance as Sora placed the scarf on and the big white snowman came crashing down on the two.  
  
"Tai? Are you okay?" Sora asked him.  
  
Taichi sat up, and spat out the snow in his mouth, "Just peachy!" he told her.  
  
The young Sora giggled…  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Taichi sighed deeply, "Children have it so easy, especially during winter," he complained.  
  
"Aww! What's wrong with poor little Taichi?" Sora teased.  
  
Taichi pouted at her, just like he did when he was young.  
  
"You are such a child!" Sora said rolling her eyes.  
  
Taichi cocked up an eyebrow, "Am I?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes you are as a matter of fact," Sora said whipping her head away from him.  
  
Taichi ran up in front of Sora, "Well you are such an adult!" he said awkwardly.  
  
"What was that? 'You are such an adult?' Tai, I expected more from you. Tsk tsk!" Sora said shaking her finger at him in disappointment.  
  
"But you are!" he told her waving his arms in the air.  
  
"I am not," Sora said calmly.  
  
"Well you act like one," Taichi explained.   
  
"It's better than acting like a child," she said and stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Oh well you know, being a child brings out the festive side of me! Oh that reminds me I need to like go shopping for some pants…no shoes…and they have to be…pink! It's just all the rage!" Taichi said in an attempt of a female voice and swung his hand down at Sora.  
  
"ACK! What is with guys and acting gay!?" Sora screamed.  
  
"Acting? Hunnie this is the real deal!" Taichi said once again in a gay tone and smacked himself in the ass.  
  
"Oh I really needed that," Sora said slowly walking away from Taichi.  
  
Taichi chased after her with a smirk on his face. " Hunnie there is nothing wrong with being gay!! I am proud! Do you have something against me now? Sora I never thought you would be the type to discriminate," Taichi said with a fake hurt expression on his face.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. "Oh shut up, I have nothing against gays but act like your straight again and I won't be scared.  
  
"Alright! All right! I'm straight!" Taichi declared.  
  
"Yeah my ass you are. Oh I have to go, see you later Taichi!" Sora yelled while running off into the distance.  
  
Taichi sighed as he waved to Sora. One must have known he had a great admiration for the lovely creature that had shortly stood before him. If only he could have told her, but he never had thought you could find your soul mate at the age of six. The cold winter wind blew through his adorable mopish hair. He headed home in bitter silence; listening to the wind sing it's chilly winter song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! I'm home and hungry!" Taichi hollered and rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Oh you poor baby," Hikari taunted and smiled.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" Mrs. Yagami answered.  
  
"So where were you?" Hikari asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I was out for a walk," he explained, and took off his coat.  
  
"Alone? Or…with someone?" Hikari asked…smirking a bit.  
  
"I was with Sora," Taichi muttered quietly.  
  
"As I thought," Hikari explained.  
  
"Hikari we talked about this yesterday, I don't like Sora!" Taichi said irritated.  
  
"You say that…" Hikari started.  
  
"We're just friends!" Taichi exclaimed waving his arms in the air.  
  
"You always say that! Why is it that everyone else knows the truth?" Hikari told him, shaking her head.  
  
"EVERYONE! Don't get me started on how EVERYONE thinks about Sora and I!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Taichi, I'm not doing this because I like to see you freak out, I'm doing this because if you don't do anything about it soon it may be too late for you two," Hikari explained and walked into her bedroom.  
  
Taichi sighed deeply and sat back onto a chair.  
  
"She's right, you know," Mrs. Yagami told Taichi.  
  
"You too??? Aww come on Mom, I expected this from Hikari but not you!" Taichi exclaimed and put his head down onto the dinner table.  
  
"Now I remember when Sora and you were young, how cute you two were and how much fun you two had together. I thought then that maybe when you two grew up you two would start dating!" Mrs. Yagami explained.  
  
(o.O) "Mom! You can't be serious!" Taichi told her.  
  
Mrs. Yagami kept on going, " Sora is such a nice girl, so smart and so pretty! I even thought that when you two are adults you might even get married! It would be a beautiful wedding! Oh and how handsome you would look in a tux! You're going to be growing up so fast! It's like just yesterday you were dancing around the living room wearing your diaper and only your diaper!"   
  
"Mom!!! I'm only 15!!!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Oh I know, you're becoming so handsome. Soon the girls are going to be pounding at our door," Mrs. Yagami said and smiled.  
  
"Aiya…" Taichi said holding his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day after school Taichi and Sora were walking. Taichi could not help but to start a snowball fight.   
  
Sora spat snow out of her mouth, with a utmost irritated look on her face. She bitterly thanked Taichi.  
  
"Come on Takenouchi, it's just a little snow!" Taichi told her, and formed another snowball in his heand only to be hit with one smack in the face. ^.^  
  
"Well Yagami….it IS just a little snow!" Sora taunted.  
  
"Hahaha, aren't we amusing," Taichi said, throwing another snowball at Sora, only to miss.   
  
"You're losing your touch," Sora commented and threw another few snowballs consecutively at Taichi, all of them hitting him.  
  
Taichi was most not amused.  
  
"You look so hysterical!" Sora teased.  
  
Taichi gathered a bunch of pre-made snowballs and threw them all at Sora, hitting her with pure enjoyment. Watching her squeal was most amusing to Taichi.  
  
"This means war Yagami,"  
  
"Bring it on Takenouchi! Come-" Taichi began but had a snowball to the face, Sora was laughing hysterically.  
  
"That was so cheap!" Taichi said glaring at her.  
  
"Be prepared!" Sora told him and threw another snowball dead-on his head.  
  
Taichi smirked this time, Sora didn't like the look on his face. Taichi then ran up to Sora and dragged her with him into a snowbank…which erm left them in an utmost interesting position.  
  
Sora's face turned red…  
  
Taichi's face turned red…  
  
Sora looked deep into his deep milk chocolaty eyes, it was a sea of chocolate and she was drowning into them…she would never come back out.  
  
Taichi looked into her crimson red eyes, he saw his heart in those eyes, it would never be anywhere else but there…never.  
  
Taichi leaned forward…  
  
Sora leaned forward…  
  
And together they shared a moment of a perfect kiss…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Yamato were walking down the halls together conversing. Which was rather odd since they were more among the lines of being acquaintances rather than being friends. A few rabid fan girls of Yamato's group were giving Sora vicious stares. Sora was feeling rather uneasy about all the attention, she turned to Yamato and he hardly seemed to notice it.   
  
Taichi had just come out of math class bitching about his pmsing bitch of a teacher when he overheard a conversation between two girls.  
  
"I can't believe Yamato and Sora are going out!" one girl cried.  
  
"It's just a rumor! Remember that! There is still a possibility he still may be available!" the other girl told her.  
  
"Did you see the way they looked at each other? It was as if they were in love! My life has lost all meaning!" the girl cried and ran off.  
  
Usually Taichi would roll his eyes and laugh about Yamato's melodramatic fangirls but this time it wasn't even the least bit amusing to him. When those words had come out of that girl's mouth it was as if his heart stopped...  
  
"Taichi? Wai!!!" Koushiro said waving his hand in his face.  
  
"Nani?" Taichi said confused…  
  
"Is something wrong?" Koushiro asked him.  
  
"I have….to go.." Taichi said and walked off quickly.  
  
Koushiro shrugged and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It can't be true…why should I even care? Did that kiss mean nothing to her? Okay, all night…I thought about us…the possibility of this. I can accept this…I will be fine! Who the hell am I kidding? This is the worst day of my life. I feel like I have no purpose to life anymore. My life…has lost all meaning. I feel like I'm overreacting but why do I keep on feeling this way? It's…this…it's just too much…" Taichi thought to himself. His mind was flooded with mixed emotions he felt that he could no longer control. For the most ridiculous thing of all is that this was just a little rumour.  
  
"Taichi-chan?" Sora said.  
  
Taichi raised his head and looked into her beautiful eyes, it was as if he could get lost in the sea of crimson waters.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Sora asked him.  
  
"…."  
  
"Taichi?"   
  
"It's just…"  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"I'm kind of upset…upset at the fact you couldn't tell me. I thought our kiss meant something to you. I thought we could be together. I mean did you even consider telling me???" Taichi managed to say.  
  
"Taichi? What are you talking about?" Sora asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I've heard all about Yamato and you…" Taichi explained.  
  
Sora was speechless…  
  
"Yeah, I know…if you liked him so much…why didn't you tell me?!? It hurts me to know that you would keep that from me… and why…why would you let me kiss you then? It meant a lot to me! I thought it did to you too! I thought I knew you Sora. I…I guess I was wrong…" Taichi said and walked off.  
  
"Nani yo???!!! Taichi!!! Taichi!!!" Sora called out to him. He didn't turn back…  
  
Taichi walked off until he knew he was out of Sora's sight. He went and leaned back on a cheery blossom tree. "Why? Why? Why does it hurt so much???" Taichi asked himself.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
A little chibi Sora was looking up at a blossomless cheery tree. She sighed deeply.  
  
"What's wrong?" a chibi Taichi said popping his head from behind her.  
  
"Aiya! Taichi! Baka na!" chibi Sora said her hands clutching at the tree.  
  
"Nani?" chibi Taichi asked her, tilting his little head to the side.  
  
"You scared me!" chibi Sora yelled.  
  
"Well…what's wrong?" chibi Taichi asked her once again.  
  
"I…I just don't like winter sometimes," chibi Sora explained to him, looking up at the trees.  
  
"What? Why? Winter is one of the best times of the year!" chibi Taichi exclaimed running around the snow banks and rolling around in the snow.  
  
"The cheery trees…they look so sad…and dead…" chibi Sora said softly and moved towards the tree.  
  
"You know that they're not," chibi Taichi said and sat up.  
  
"I know…but it makes me sad," chibi Sora explained and pouted.  
  
Chibi Taichi put his hand on her arm and told her not to worry. A smile came across her face and she thanked him.   
  
"There's no need to be so sad you know," chibi Taichi told her.  
  
"I…I know…" chibi Sora said.  
  
"Besides soon winter will be over and the cheery trees will bloom again! I promise to take you to the festival this spring!" chibi Taichi told her with a big smile on his face.  
  
Chibi Sora's eyes lit up. She jumped on chibi Taichi and gave him a hug. She didn't let go for what seemed like an eternity…  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Damn memories…go to hell…" Taichi muttered and headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Taichi lay sprawled out on his bed. A million thoughts going in his mind, not one made him feel any better. His life, as he said before seemed as if it lost all meaning. He was lost in a great depression…he was a sadist…life sucked.   
  
He kept on wondering why it had to hurt so much. He never once admitted to his feelings but he knew they were there.   
  
The phone rang…  
  
He didn't pick up…  
  
The phone rang once more…  
  
He didn't pick up…  
  
The phone rang again…  
  
"Go to hell…" Taichi muttered.  
  
And again…the phone rang…  
  
The answering machine went on "Wai! Taichi wa desu! Do your thing…"  
  
"Taichi, it's Yamato. Sora called me…and explained what happened. She's really upset. It's not what you think. Sora and I are NOT going out. That's just warped! O.O You have to talk to her. I've never heard her so upset. You can be pretty stupid sometimes eh? Ha, that is so true. I'm going go, remember talk to her!"   
  
Taichi rose from his bed. He played the message over and over again, until he could get it in his head. He had to be sure it was true. He had to make it up to Sora, but how?   
  
"AH HA! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! I AM A GENIOUS! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Taichi yelled aloud.  
  
There was a knock at Taichi's door.  
  
"Hai?" Taichi said.  
  
The door opened and Hikari stepped in. "Erm…Taichi…is something wrong?" Hikari asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No! Nothing is wrong! Everything is great! BWAHAH!" Taichi said and ran out of the house.  
  
"Aiya…baka…" Hikari said holding her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora awoke the next morning feeling miserable. Her phone rang…she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Wai!"  
  
"Taichi! Erm-what do you want?"  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry. I know the truth now,"  
  
"You…you do? Well! That's too bad! You didn't even give me a chance yesterday! Ja!" Sora said and hung up the phone…  
  
The phone rang once again…   
  
"Nande kuso?"  
  
"Sora do me one favour!"  
  
"Nande???"  
  
"Look outside your balcony."  
  
"Gomen nasai?"   
  
"Look outside your balcony!"  
  
Sora stepped outside into the freezing winter morning weather. She was speechless to what see saw…  
  
Outside on the ground, outside her balcony, written in the snow (In 3 feet letters), surrounded by long stem roses, was…  
  
I'M SORRY SORA PLEASE FORGIVE ME  
  
WATASHI WA BAKA NA  
  
The best part was Taichi was outside beside it holding a single rose. "You like?" Taichi asked her.  
  
"I love…" Sora told him and ran outside as soon as she could. She ran into his arms and they were held in an embrace.   
  
"I…" Taichi began but was stopped by the sweet touch of Sora's soft lips on his.  
  
The End  
  
^.^ I hope ya liked it  
  
Shorty-chan  
  
shortythebunny@yahoo.com  



End file.
